Mistakes
by cagedanimale666
Summary: What would you do, if the man you loved, promised he'd never run back to the past, and Breaks that promise. Kagome chose to stay in Inuyasha time to be with him cause she loved him, she loved him so much that she sealed the well and married him. But, When she catches him in the arms of another, what well she do?...a blast from the past returns.
1. Mistakes

Mistakes

" Inuyasha...I" Her choked sob's didn't go un noticed

He knew he was caught way before she showed up, he could sense it. Her emotions, her anger. His ears lay flat on his head. He messed up, BIG time.

Miroku shook his head, Rage building up brick by brick. But he kept his words locked inside his head. Inuyasha may have made mistakes in the past,but this went beyond his limits. If Kagome were to SIT him til death. He couldn't blame her. He was thankful his wife wasnt here to witness this tragic advent,otherwise Inuyasha would probably be dead.

" Kagome,please, Let me explain." Inuyasha took a step forward than froze. When Kagome looked at him. It was a look of hate and betrayal. The love and joyousness that once shown in through her deep dark pools were gone, and were replaced by ice and emptiness.

She narrowed her tearing eyes and spoke in utter disgust. " YOU...YOU LIED TO ME, to everybody. When we defeated Niroku, you gave me your word. you said ' Kagome, with Niroku dead i'm finally free to love you, ' you gave me your heart..." She paused. " Or, so i thought. You said me, and only me. Yet I find you in the arms of the woman we thought dead. Or did you just lie and say she parished, so you could still see her, behind my back?"

Miroku watched, as Kagome broke little by little. He was hurting for the young woman. He came to care a lot for the girl, She was like his little sister. And every time this half demon hurt her, it put a dark haze into the young womans eyes. He seen Kagomes fist shake. And his blood instantly started to boil.

When he took Songo's hand, He made a vow. To love and to hold, Til death do they part. Not once sense there marriage did he go out womanizing. He was and forever will be only Songo's.

This was the sad part. The part that enraged Miroku the most. When Young Kagome came back, after being gone for three years. Inuyasha asked her to be his mate. She of course said yes. A mate in demon lural means the same thing as marriage only difference is. When a demon marks you. You can sense what their feeling. Meaning If Inuyasha were miles away. And Kagome got hurt. He could feel the pain she was going through. But... Inuyasha lied, he went back on his words of love and honesty. And went into the arms of Kikyo. As kagome said, who everyone thought was long dead. He couldn't take the pain in her eyes anymore. He cleared his throat and walked up to kagome.

" Come, Kagome." She shook her head

" Please Kagome, lets go back to the village."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha one more time with nothing but anger seeping through her eyes. And hung her head.

" Miroku?"

" Yes Kagome?"

She grabbed his arm, as if it were her life line. Miroku gasped as Kagome sought comfort in his arms he closed his eyes to let the girl sob. " I...i wanna go home"

Miroku's eyes widened. " But Kagome, the well's been sailed for months. I don't think..."

"Please Miroku, I...i cant stay here"

Inuyashas eyes widened as he listened to Kagome beg Miroku to take her home. *NO,not after waiting three years to get her back.* He went to grab her hand but was blocked from her. Miroku stood in front of Kagome shielding her. Glaring at him like he were the lowest of plagues.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH INUYASHA, IM TIRED OF WATCHING YOU BRING THAT DARKNESS INTO KAGOMES EYES, YOU MAD A VOW TO LOVE HER YET YOU WENT BEHIND HER BACK AND STRIGHT INTO THE ARMS OF A DEAD MEMORIE. HOW DUMB CAN YOU GET. YOU HADE SOMETHING AS SWEET AS HER, A PERSON WHO LOVED YOU JUST THE WAY YOU WERE, WHO DIDNT ASK YOU TO BECOME HUMAN, WHO WAS BESIDE YOU WHILE YOU TRANCFORMED INTO A BLOOD THIRSTY BEAST. WHO TOOK AND ARROW FOR YOU, IN THE HOPES THAT YOU LIVE. SERTENTLY NOT KIKYO. YOUR UTTERLY DISPICIABUL INUYASHA!" Miroku 's fist slammed into Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha stumbled back. Shocked if nothing else. He tasted blood and growled. Slowly reaching for his sword. Miroku Glanced behind him to look at Kagome. " would you like to do the honors?" She nodded

" Inuyasha" She spoke darkly.

" SIT BOY,"

His neckless lit up and slammed him face first into the ground.

"SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT." she took a deep breath.

Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder. And grinned every time inuyasha plumbled into the earth." Dont stop until your ready." She nodded.

" SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha was so deep in his own hole that you'd swear it was his own grave. Maybe that's how kagome wanted it.

Miroku nodded, this is what he deserves. But it wasnt over just yet, nope. not by a long shot. When Songo comes back from the demon slayer village, there was gonna be hell to pay,

A hell so dark, that kagomes sits couldn't even compare.

" well that should do it" Miroku said.

She sadly nodded.

" You sure you wanna go back kagome?, if we find out a way to open the well, and you go back to your world, you might never be able to come back here." Miroku said.

"I just wanna go home, and forget about him." Kagome said, and sadly walked away.

Miroku shook his head. Glanced at the very still half demon who lay twitching in the crater.


	2. On the edge

On the edge,

He knew he made a horrible mistake, a down right unforgivable mistake. He lied, and broke Kagome's heart. And in the porssess, lost kagome all together.

He was hanging on the edge, he didn't know what to do or where to start, apologizing wouldn't work, Begging wouldn't help. He was at a loss.

He didn't know Kikyo was back until her soul collectors came to him. What was he doing, he was married, he made a god damn vow, to love and to cherish Kagome, he didn't deserve her forgiveness, he didn't blame her for wanting to leave.

Kagome was crying, and upset. And the best thing he could do was just leave her alone.

Back with kagome

" If you wanna go back home, well find a way to re open the well" Miroku said.

Kagome just nodded and didn't bother looking up at him. " Miroku, please don't mention this to Songo"

Miroku's eyes shot up in surprise, Why wouldn't she want Songo knowing, If anything Songo would have every right to release her wrath on the half demon.

It started to rain, and a big racking boom of thunder shook the hut, following a flash of lightning.

" Fine, Songo wont hear of this, but we wont be able to do anything to-day, Well figur something out tomorrow, right now, you need your rest."

Miroku got up and walked over to end of the hut and took out a blanket.

Kagome laid'ed down, tears still falling down her cheeks. " Thank you Miroku, for everything."

Miroku covered her up and smiled. "I'd always be there for you, what else are friends for"

She nodded and closed her eyes letting sleep take her.

Once she was a sleep, Miroku got up and walked out the hut, It was time to have a big long talk with Inuyasha.

Miroku and Inuyasha

His was completely soaked. Stupid rain, Inuyasha walked up to the tree of ages, and reached out rubbing the rough bark. A sad expression on his face. " what did i do?, how could i be so stupid?"

Miroku stood back and watched him, good, he should feel guilty, he hoped he choked on regret. He cleared his throat .

Inuyasha's ear twitched and he glanced behind him.

Miroku walked out of the weeds and stood a few feet away from him, arms crossed, eye's showing rage and disbelief.

" Inuyasha, I don't even know were to start, really I don't." he exhaled a breath and shook his head. " I well find a way for Kagome to go back home, you've hurt her way to much, I'm tired of seeing her shatter". Miroku's voice was a little high.

Inuyasha's ear's flattened, " Miroku, I know ive made a terrible mistake, but please, don't take her away from me, I'll find some way to fix it, i promise, ill do any...". Inuyasha was stopped , when Miroku held up his hand.

Miroku was already shaking with anger, his hand shook. " Just stop, No more, you done enough damage. No matter what you say, or what you do is gonna change the fact that you betrayed your wife."

Inuyasha's eye's started to burn, he knew if he didn't suck it up, he was gonna start to break down. He bailed up both of his fist and looked down so Miroku couldn't see his eye's.

"You lost your chance Inuyasha, Why did you do it? how could you do it? couldn't you fell the pain Kagomes in right now," Miroku shrugged his arms.

Inuyasha nodded, and swallowed.

" Then you know, your damage went to far this time, you lost her. Rather you like it or not, this is your own cross to bare, she well go home, and i well find a way to keep her there and you out." .

Inuyasha choked back a sob and his knees got shaky. " I...I understand, can i at least...at least tell her goodbye?"

Miroku turned his back on him, soaked to the bone. " I think it's best if you didn't.". Then he walked away leaving Inuyasha to his thoughts.

A flash of lightning let up the sky, and the sparkle of his tears dropped to the muddy ground.

Soon, he fell to his knees and let the sobs out freely.

He was about to lose everything he loved, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.


	3. Miroku's Journey

Miroku's journey,

Kagome wanted to go home, and he didn't blame her, he was gonna do anything possible to find a way to get her back.

He was going on this on his own, Songo well understand, and if she were to return before he got back, Kagome would explain.

He needed to find Uykie, the powerful wizard who worked amazing miracles. He knew if anyone could open the sill on the well it was Uykie.

The weather let up and now the forest was covered in a thick fog, A forest named after the cheating lying scumbag known as Inuyasha.

The forest was dense, Just like the emotions he was feeling, such a beautiful forest shouldn't be named after someone as dishonest like Inuyasha,

The wind picked up and there was no stars shinning, It was like the whole day was ruined.

As Miroku walked, he kept feeling like someone was either watching him, or following him within the woods

He closed his eyes, and listened closely, Listening to the wooshes and the brewing of the noise and the wind.

It got closer and closer, he winced, and angry look on his face. And his eyes snapped open, and he whipped his staff behind him, Choking the very person who as on his teal, ready to attach,

The figure fell back coughed holding his throat.

As soon as the dust went away, it was no other than Inuyasha on his back.

Miroku angrily huffed and glared daggers at him. " What in the hell are you doing, if your planning on stopping me, your efforts are useless." . He turned away and started walking again.

After inuyasha caught his breath, he slowly got up and chased after miroku. " Miroku wait, Stop walking for a minute, please".

Miroku shook his head and kept walking. " FORGET IT". Miroku said

Inuyasha took a deep breath and ran a little bit faster, Miroku was pretty speedy for a human.

" Damn it Miroku just stop for one minute, that's all i'm asking, just let me say what i have to say, then you can go, Please Miroku, just listen" Inuyasha voice sounded so desperate. Like something was eating away at him.

Miroku bawled both his fist up and growled. " You got fifteen minutes, start talking."

Inuyasha went around him so he could see miroku, eye to eye.

" Listen,i know what i did was wrong, it was really, really wrong, and I shouldn't have done what I did, i'm disrespectful,i'm selfish, and ignorant, i'm every bad thing you could possibly think of, i know, but please, im bugging you. Dont-take-kagome-away, from me." both of inuyasha's hands were together, like her were praying.

Miroku looked at him. He seen confusion and anger and most of all pain and torment.

" Your right inuyasha, your selfish," He moved a past him and started walking. " But your mistakes have gone way to far, All you've ever done was hurt her, she desirves better."

Inuyasha ran both hands through his hair and over his face. _* damn, it, damn it, what should i do, what could i do, and why should i even try, i blew it, i lied and i betrayed my wife, by running back to kikyo*_

_**" **__**Your right, why should she apologize to her, you did it, you killed everything important."**_

He thought he was going crazy, now he was hearing voices

_**" You destroyed her, ripped her in half like a worthless piece of paper, your just a living breathing monster, good job dog boy, thanks to your stupidity, we both lost her. congratulations."**_

Inuyasha crumbled to the ground, and pulled both legs up to his chest. " I'm going insane, im completely going insane"

A day later Miroku finally arrived at the village, there was a lot of cheerful people here, smiling and laughing, something Miroku missed since his wife went to the demon village.

A man was walking by and miroku touched he waved to get his attention.

The man stopped and pointed to himself.

Miroku nodded and smiled

The man walked up bundle in hand, " What can i do for you kind monk,"

" Have you any idea where i can find Uykie, It's really important that i speak to him"

the man put his hand underneath his chin, thinking.

" Uh yes, Uykie! he lives down a bit, in a big hut, its red, with green shutters. Jus about 15 minutes down that path right there."

Miroku smiled ^_^ " thank you my good friend, "

The man waved and walked the other way.

" I big hut, that's painted red, with green shutters, well that shouldn't be hard to find."

Kagome was sitting on the lip of the well, hair blowing in the breeze.

" Kagome, do you have to go back?" Shippo asked.

She gave him a little grin, and rubbed his head. " Yes, shippo, i ain't needed here"

Shippo's eyes teared up and his bottom lip started to tremble.

" But, I don't want you to go." Shippo said between tears"

Kagome picked him up and held him tight. "I have to go back Shippo, I can't be here, in this time period, were he is."

Shippo whiped his eyes, and growled. " stupid Inuyasha, he ruins everything."

Kagome sighed and looked at the grass below her. " Yes...yes he does."


	4. Monster

Inuyasha's thoughts

_" It's all ruined, everything, and i only have my self to blame, id blame it on being stupid, but in reality i know what it was, it was me being selfish"_

**_"You know, when you start talking to yourselves you know you got problems''_**

_"That damn inner voice is so annoying, wait? am i talking to myself like a crazy person?"_

**_" You might as well be crazy cause if you werent you'd never of hurt Kagome like you did."_**

Inuyasha growled and hissed, he was do deep within the forest that darkness was all that surrounded him.

His was pissed. No scratch that, he was furies. But not at anyone but himself.

His fist where so tightened that blood oozed from the corners of his fingers.

"GRRR, Damn, im such a FOOL". He said venomously.

He was in a dark place, a scary place and he dear'ed anyone to invade his hell.

A rumbling started in the dissents, it wasn't a thunderstorm other wise he'd of smelt the rain in the air, not this rumble out in the dissents was something different.

Instead of marching in deep strays , he picked up pace and started to run.

A whoosh of trees past him as he ran, almost looking like he was flying in the mist. A light was at the end of the path, not a extremely bright light, but a light none the less..

He kept on running, as fast has his half demon body could take him.

When he came to a clearing with the light he stopped in mid stray.

But the light was no other than who he wished not to see.

" Ah, Inuyasha you followed my scent and came running, how sweet of you"

He closed his eyes and looked away. " No I didn't pick up your sent, in fact I didn't even follow a soul collector, fact being i was to pissed off to even notice." His eyes snapped open and he glared at her.

Kikyo sat in the tree, rubbing the rough outer layers of the bark. " Upset? at me?, for what for doing what you couldn't, I only did what was necessary"

" Necessary my ass Kikyo, you knew damn well that I was married, you knew damn well that Kagome would fallow me. WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" he yelled

She had to of done something.

Kikyo, glared at him. " You dear speak to me like that, accuse me of doing something of your own well. Shame on you inuyasha, I didn't make you do anything, you followed of your own will. "

Inuyasha growled and walked up to the tree, grabbing her arm and pulled her off. She yelped in spite of his grip. " YOUR A LYING BITCH, YOU DID SOMETHING AND YOUR COVERING IT UP, WHAT DID YOU DO KIKYO? HUH? WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

Inuyasha shoved her, and knocked the breath out of her, she stumbled a bit.

" ANSWER ME YOU WENCH WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME, ANSWER ME!".

His hand went back and slapped her in the face, her head whooshed to the side, face cracking.

His voice was dark.

"HUMPH, I SHOULD OF DESTOYED YOU, THEN MAYBE I WOULDNT OF HAD TO LOSE EVERYTHING IMPORTENT. YOU...YOU RUINED EVERYTHING, MY LIFE, MY FUCTURE . YOUR NOTHING BUT A LIE, A LIE THAT SHOULD OF STAYED BURIED 50 YEARS AGO, AND NOW...NOW IM GONNA PUT YOU TO REST."

Kikyo, shook her head holding her face, eyes trembling, begging him for mercy.

"YOU DONT DESERVE TO LIVE."

something was different about him.

_**" That's right, let it go, destroy her, shes the reason why your wife left"**_

A darkness rose, and his eyes closed.

The wind around him picked up, kikyo watched in horror.

As her us to be lover transformed into a monster.

Inuyasha's fang extended, his claws sharper, purple lines formed on his face.

An evil conniving laugh came from him,

And when he opened his eyes, they were to the color of blood.

He cracked his knuckles and smiled.

"_**your dead"**_ he said

Kikyos eyes got big. " No, inuyasha please think straight, you-love-me"

He grinned. " I love no one, besides Kagome"

With that his hand came down and sliced into kikyos stone chest.

Slowly she began to crack. He pulled back and went to struck at her again.

this time he went after her head.

"**rest in pieces bitch, haha"**he declared.

Kikyo's head fell off and a blinding light escaped. The rest of Kagome's soul.

his breathing was fast. and labored.

As soon as he tried to calm himself down and his bearings were back to normal

Yes he was in a dark place, a place known as pure hell,

And who ever wanted to join, would either get hurt or worst off killed.

He needed to find his wife, he needed to explain. And no one NO ONE,

is gonna stand in his way.

If he was gonna be accused of being a monster, then so be it, he'll give them a real monster.

The bitch from the past is dead.

_**(Monster by: Skillet)**_

_**The secret side of me, I never let you see**_

_**I keep it caged but I can't control it**_

_**So stay away from me, the beast is ugly**_

_**I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**_

_**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls**_

_**It comes awake and I can't control it**_

_**Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head**_

_**Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**_

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

_**My secret side I keep hid under lock and key**_

_**I keep it caged but I can't control it**_

_**'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down**_

_**Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**_

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

_**It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp**_

_**There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart**_

_**No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream**_

_**Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster**_

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I've gotta lose control, he something radical**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_


	5. Rampage

" It's gonna be nice to get back home, huh Keylala ^_^" . Songo was away at her demon slayer village fixing up her weapon, even tho it's only been a few days, it felt like weeks.

Songo rubbed her swollen bully and smiled. " you miss daddy to don't you little one?"

She felt a little movement and giggled. Soon she well be a proud mother of a little girl. When she found out she was pregnant with her and Miroku's first child she was over joyed. Sure the pregnancy had its bad sides, the morning sickness the back pains, the cravings, the headaches, and of course the mood swings

But all in all, it was totally worth

She couldn't wait to get back into the arms of her husband

Keylala meowed in her demon form and kept flying,

Songo rubbed her head and the saber tooth demon purred. :3.

**Inuyasha**

village's were in shambles, hut's on fire and body's laying dead on the ground. The villagers that were still alive screamed and begged and pleaded for mercy.

" Please spare us demon, we bear you no ill will, were just misty villagers." A man said, while praying .

" FEH, YOU HUMAN'S ARE ALL THE SAME, YET YOU HAVE THE GALL TO BEG FOR YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE."

He was lost, he locked up his human side and set the demon free. But at least now, he was numb from the pain.

He didn't have a care in the world who he killed. There was no mercy, no remorse, no regrets.

It was a hunger long do.

And now he was gonna get his fill.

"SCARED, ARE YOU HUMAN?" he said

The man nodded and sobbed. " Please, please, i beg you, don't kill me. My son...My son need's me, his very sick and..." the man was stopped as a clawed hand grabbed him by the throat and rose him off the ground, feet dangling.

"AND WHAT?, YOU ACTUALLY THINK I CARE?" he gave the man a blood curling smile

The men choked out saying." What happen to you?, you were the village's protector our mentor, we did nothing to you"

Inuyasha sneered and snickered." IT WAS TIME TO WAKE UP"

the man shook in horror and closed his eye's

"SUCH A PITY THO,...LOOKS LIKE YOU WONT BE BACK TO HELP YOUR POOR SICK CHILD". Inuyasha's other hand came up and twisted the mans head till it snapped and lay limp.

The man's body fell to the ground with a bang.

Inuyasha looked down at the lifeless body

His eye's shown know regret, instead he smiled and walked away.

**Miroku and the Wizard**

"Young monk, is there a reason you need my help to open this so-called secret well?"

Miroku picked up the glass of water and sipped at it. Once her placed the glass down he looked at man.

" I can't open it myself, the kind of power is not in my possession, I heard a villager mention your name while i was out to get fire wood for my wife. I heard him say you worked miracles and did unimaginable things, that's why I came in search for you." Miroku stared at his cup

Uykie studied the young monk and sighed. " What's the cause?" he asked

Miroku's eyes shot up to his. " Betrayal."

Uykie Raised his eye brow," And this is your problem why?"

" The young woman has always been very dear to me, i feel very protective towards her, i feel for her like a younger sister, Shes very dear to my wife also. Her husband, who was my friend up until recently lied and was sneaking a secret ever sense the death of Naraku. And that secret caused my dear friend great pain. And now all she wants is to go home. "

The wizard felt the monks emotions and understood.

" I see, what i can do is this."

He got up and walked to the corner of the hut and grabbed something wrapped in a cloth.

he walked back and sat down beside the monk. He removed the cloth and inside were prayer scripts and beads and 4 red candles.

" What you do my good fellow, is put the scripts on the lip of the well and chant 'In the name of Buda, I come to you with great consarn' . Then after you do that you light each candle and put them on each side of the well. saying ' Reopen the sill you once closed'. Once that's done throw the prayer beads in and command. ' I command you to open once more, oh secret well, and for fill your purpose'. No after that the well should reopen, but be warned, it wont close up for a cupple of days after its reopen. If you want this demon or excuse me, half demon us to friend of your's to stay away from the well you'll have to come up with the power to do so. "

Miroku gave his thanks and nodded. " And what if I don't have the strength to do so?"

" If his will is stronger than your's then that means you've lost some faith"

Miroku got up off the floor and held out his hand. " Thank you for your help Uykie, we needed it. "

"one more thing monk,"

Miroku stopped before walking out of the hut. " What is it?"

" If Inuyasha's love for the mortal is true, nothing well stop him from crossing over to her world. There could have been a possibility that this Kikyo put a spell on him and had him under some sort of spell for some time. Don't forget in what world we live in. Things are more than what they seem"

Miroku never thought about that. Was it possible?. " Thank you, i guess we only have to wait and see, farewell my friend" Miroku walked out and Uykie smiled

" I suppose you do,"

**Songo**

When Songo arrived at the village there didn't seem to be anyone there. " Hmm I wonder where everyone went. "

She walked up to her and Miroku's hut and looked in. " Hello? anyone here?"

No answer

" How odd" She closed the door and walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome's hut, which was only a mile or so down from there's.

It didn't seem like anyone was there either. " Something strange is going on Kelala

Kelala now in her kitten form mowed,.


	6. Arguments

Authors arguments

Inu-" You gotta be kidding me, your making me sound like a dick"

Me-" -_-, I aint making you sound like nothing, this is a very typical thing that you seem to do all the time in the show.

Inu-" Well duh its a show, blame the writer, don't blame me geez"

Me-" You have your own body and well you could've stopped what you were doing

Inu-" Oh sure, blame me why don't ya, kagome a little help here!"

Kag-" She's gotta point, Sure i might be a fictional person, but i still never changed how i felt about you"

Inu-" 'Sweat drop'. Get off it Kagome,"

Kag-" Rather you wanna believe it or not Inuyasha is your choice, But ill say this once. IN EVERY SCENTS OF THE SAYING, YOU ARE A TWO TIMEING JERK, SHOW OR NO SHOW.

Me- " O,O' Ummmm

Inu-" Feh,

Kag-" Please continue with the story

Me-" uh alright.

Inu-" Wait a damn minute, are you telling me your on her side?"

Kag-" WELL OF COURSE IM ON HER SIDE, SHE'S THE ONE WRITING THE STORY"

Me-" Do you always act like a ball baby?"

Inu-" WHAT WAS THAT?"

Me-" 'Sigh' never mind geez"

Kag-" See what i have to put up with, im surprised I ain't gray yet"

Me-" o.O, I hear yeah"

Inu-" What do you mean, you hear her, hey im talking to you, STOP IGNORING ME"

Me-" Grrr, damn inuyasha well you stop whining like a damn dog" -_-

Kagome-" 'Giggle',

Inu-" O_O, JUST WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?"

Me-" ' Smirk'

Kag-" Im sorry inuyasha... that face was just priceless"

Inu-" -_-"

Me-" Alright , alright, time to set things straight"

Inu-" Feh, you , ha straight, yeah right, you don't know the meaning of it, calling me a dog"

Kag-" lalalalalalalalalalalalal"

Me-" o.O ohhhhh k then, "

lol Hey guy's and girls, I wanna give a big thank you to all of tho's who have reviewed this story so far. I'm very grateful. Anyway i wanted to let ya all know, ill be busy for a few days so it well be awhile until i upload the new chapter.

So bear with me until then, thank you all, ill upload soon. ^_^


	7. Demon Unleashed

Demon unleashed

If they thought begging for there lives was gonna spare them, they were wrong, the demon that unleashed it's self was out for blood, anger burned like lava in his veins. Death was all he craved. And he was waiting for one person ,

the monk, who was gonna take his mate away,

The Inuyasha they all new was long gone, locked away in the deepest darkest whole inside his heart, while the demon in him destroyed, his human side was in a deep slumber.

The only person who could calm his demon spirit was his mate, but she wasn't there, she didn't want anything to do with him, and he was the reason why,

Miroku was in for one hell of a nasty battle, well if he lived that was

A wicked laugh came out of inuyasha's mouth.

Miroku wasn't far, he'd be at the village soon, too bad everything was destroyed.

Miroku

His eye's couldn't believe what he was seeing, the devastation almost made him sick to the stomach, body's laying dead on the ground with there inners all over the place.

He closed his head and swallowed, he needed to warn Kagome, she needed to know that she might be in danger.

Not just her, but also him, This was the work of revenge,

Inuyasha's transformation was never this violent. This was something different. Something dangerous.

He walked over to the destroyed stone wall and notices something shinny, he got closer and realized it was Inuyasha's sward. He ditched his sward, to unleash the demon.

By the looks of things, he had no desire to stop it either.

He looked around and shook his head,

He had to hurry, and warn kagome, Miroku started to run, if there was one place he wanted to check it was at his home, to make sure his wife was safe,

" Please be alright Songo, " he closed his eye's " This is all my fault, I should of stayed out of it, but yet I got involved like a careless idiot, now lives are at risk"

Songo

Songo held Kirara in her arms and looked up at the sky,

" Well, maybe they all went searching for food, what do you think?"

The two telled cat, rubbed her head against her hand,

Song laughed.

A Russell in the weeds caught her attention and Kirara jumped outta her arms and transformed,

When Miroku walked out, she let out a calming breath,

" where were you? I came home and no one was home"

Miroku gasped for a breath and grabbed her shoulders,

" We need to get outta here and find Game, quickly, we might not have much time, "

Songo's eyes widened. " What are you talking about?,"

" Inuyasha, his lost control, and IM not meaning like last time, This time I truly think his lost, I just got back from the village... There were dead bodies and hut's bursting in flames, his not himself, we need to hurry, I fear the next person he'll be coming after is me"

He took a big gasp of air"

Songo was left speechless, " What happen while I was gone."

That was right, Songo had no idea,

He knew he promised Kagome that he'd not say a word about what happen,

But he had not choice, there lives were at risk

" Ok please try not to get angry when I tell you, its not healthy for the baby,"

Songo raised a questioning brow,

Miroku took a big breath and explained.

" Inuyasha slipped up, he lied to us"

"lied to us?"

" He told everyone that kikyo was dead, truth be told, she was alive and his been going to see her, behind Kagome's back, Kagome wolk up and noticed Inuyasha wasn't there, so she just thought he was out patrolling, when in fact he was embracing kikyo. And I went to find someone who'd help me reopen the well, but ...i Fear it's far to late, I might not be able to do it now, "

Songo growled and went for her weapon,

Miroku grabbed her, " Now songo, breath, remember what I told you"

She gave him the most deadliest look -_-.

Miroku gulped. O.O

" That two timing flee bitten dog, HOW COULD HE, THAT'S HIS WIFE FOR CHRIST SAKE"

Songo's face was turning red, Miroku sagged he new this was gonna happen.

" Songo, we don't have time for this, we gotta leave, we need to go to the well and warn Kagome."

She huffed and picked up her weapon, " Better safe then sorry" she said between tight lips.

Inuyasha was half ways towards camp when he picked up a familiar scent, he growled and stopped.

" Feh, hiding is useless Sesshomaru, I know your there"

Sesshomaru walked forth, and was blackened by shadows, yet his star was none the less cold.

" Ah, So you transformed, how amusing. And by the look of your filthy claws, id say you rather enjoyed yourself, such a pity though, no matter what you'll always be a half demon, don't kid yourself into thinking your more then what you truly are"

Inuyasha snarled in fustration.

" You don't know a damn thing, you wouldn't understand, cause your hearts to cold, you are right though ill give you pointers for that. Demon or half demon, to me it doesn't matter, I am who I am, and what I am is what ill stay until I win my mate back"

Sesshomaru walked forward and bunched up his fist, knocking Inuyasha right in the face,

" You dear talk filth towards me. You fool. Father would be disappointed. "

Inuyasha wiped the blood off his lip and laughed. " Why would I care what father thinks, I ain't here to apprise him, id care less what he thinks, I never new the man, why would I care if I disappoint someone I never even new"

Sesshomaru grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him in the air. " YOU WORTHLESS SCUM,"

Inuyasha took his hand and bit his nails into Shesshomarus arm,

Sesshomaru released him and Inuyasha back flipped in the air and landed on your feet

"My business isn't with you Sesshomaru, it's with the monk, "

With that he left Sesshomaru standing in the middle of the forest.


	8. Stop the maddness

**Stop the maddness,**

" We gotta keep going, if we don't reach the well soon, Inuyasha well catch up" Miroku said,

It was hard for Songo , Running wasn't something a woman who's carrying a child should do. Miroku knew that, he stopped and looked over Songo,

" Kirara, I need you to take Songo to the well, wait for me there"

The two teal'ed cat transformed and Miroku helped Songo on her back,

" But Miroku..."

" Your in no condition to run Songo, your safer with Kirara, plus you'll reach the well faster, now go"

Kirara took off into the air, Songo kept her eyes on Miroku the whole time,

When they were harder to see, Miroku took off running again,

Normally it never seemed far before,

Miroku often wondered, how Kagome did it, coming back and forth almost everyday.

**Inuyasha**

He was gaining up on him,

He could run as fast as he wished, sooner or later, inuyasha was gonna catch up.

" I didn't got this far just to let things go, feh, one way or another, the monks blood well be on my hands"

But there was more to this, Songo was with him, Was but isn't anymore. Some part of him kinda made him stop what he was doing, to think

* _you need to stop, Miroku's your friend, I know what his doing is wrong, but what you did was wrong as well, spell or no spell your a half demon, you should of had the will to stop it.*_

A deep growl rumbled from Inuyasha's chest,

* **you don't understand, he betrayed me, he went and took my mate away**"

The human part was trying to find a way out, but he kept pushing it back

* _He didn't betray you, he just didn't want see you hurt kagome anymore, you gotta understand, you NEED to understand, slottering your friend wont change how Kagome fell's It well only make her hate you more, you don't want that, we both don't want that, please, you need to think clearly. Try understanding that it wasn't betrayal, It was one friend helping another._*

Inuyasha's red eyes staried at his hands.

* **I won't let you get the better of me, I wont let you stop what I tried so hard to accomplish. You can try to butter me up all you want human, it wont stop me, im stronger than you,** *

The voice stopped, Inuyasha huffed " Humph, I won't give up now"

**Kagome**

Kagome was looking up at the sky when she heard someone yelling out her name,

she turned her head and seen Kirara landing a few feet away from the well, Songo jumped off and ran up to kagome,

Kagome got up and walked up to songo, holding on to her shoulders, while Songo caught her breath.

"Songo, what are you doing here?, " Kagome asked

" Miroku...he, He told me everything, I know you told him not to, it wasn't his fault, Kagome, something bad has happened, something terrible".

Kagome gasped. " What do you mean?"

"Miroku went out to find a way to reopen the well, he came back and notice a village was slotterd, he found Inuyasha's sword kagome, Inuyasha transformed and is on a demonic rampage, and now, his out for blood, he wants Miroku."

Kagome took a few steps back,

What was she to do now, was she to stay?

But Inuyasha lied to her, to everyone, why should he care now?

" Kagome he told me something else as well, Something that might be useful for you to know, The old man told Miroku that there could of been a chance that Inuyasha was under some hypnotic spell,"

A hypnotic spell?, So Inuyasha doesn't know what he done, there could be a possibility that it wasn't his fault at all.

Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder. " What do ya think Kagome? "

Kagome looked at Songo, and nodded her head in determination. " Songo, I need to stop at the hut"

" Why?" Songo asked

" I need to get my bow and arrows."

Songo smiled, that was the Kagome she new in loved.

" Sure but we have to hurry Miroku told us to wait for him here"

Kagome walked over to Kirara,

" How about you stay here Songo and wait for Miroku, ill be fine by myself, I promise I wont be long"

Songo nodded and sat down on the lip of the well

"Kirara do you think you can get me there and back before Miroku shows up"

The saber tooth demon nodded.

"Good, lets get going"

Once again, Kirara took off and was heading to the hut

**Miroku**

Miroku was still running, tripping over stems and rocks on the way, he stumbled a bit jumping over a fallen tree.

" Im almost there, I can see were the forest ends which mean im a few miles away from the well."

" Well well, I found youuuuu"

Miroku stopped and his eyes widened.

Inuyasha landed right in front of him, with a wicked smile.

" Inuyasha, please try to understand I was only ..."

" Trying to help?" Inuyasha looked at his hand and and pilled the dried blood off.

" That's the funny thing about human blood, it starts out being warm, then ends up being cold."

Miroku stared at him, his lost his mind his talking nonsense,.

" Let me explain, let me say what I gotta say, and if you still wanna kill me you can"

Inuyasha narrowed his brows, a fang sticking out of the side of his mouth. Eye's were burning red

" Listen, I know getting involved was wrong, I shouldn't of, I should of let you and Kagome work things out, i was just tired of seeing her so hurt, you don't understand how she fells when you go off running after dead memory, So I left, and I went to a wizard, but than I came to I understanding, Inuyasha...were you under a spell?"

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side, raising his brow

" Was you under a spell, or did you really hide Kikyo from us?"

" Kikyo? feh, the wench is dead, I made sure of it, I never had feelings for kikyo, never, id never hurt my mate, yet you were trying to take her away."

Miroku sighed and looked at his hand.

" Inuyasha please try to understand, I didn't know."

Inuyasha chuckled and bent down,

" Well that's just to bad anti it, I'm still gonna kill you"

Inuyasha sprung up and swooped at miroku

Miroku dogged the attach and started to run again,

Getting to the well was what was more important, if he can lore inuyasha to the well, than maybe Kagome can calm his demon spirit.

" Get back here Miroku, come face your death like a man"

Miroku picked up speed.

" You want me inuyasha, then you come and get me"

That wasn't a very bright thing to say, miroku cursed himself and kept running.

I can't die now, not now,


	9. Demon vs' Inner Human

Demon vs. Inner human

Songo was sitting on the well, bouncing her leg, " Hurry up Miroku" She whispered

Shippo watched Songo and looked out yonder, Shippo scwented his eyes, he seen someone running,

" Songo, songo, I see him, his right there, look" Shippo pointed

Songo looked and smiled, she got up from the well, " he made it."

Miroku looked behind him and seen Inuyasha was still on his teal, He turned around and swallowed the worry that was logged in his throat.

He seen Songo in the dissidents, " SONGO, HURRY STEP AWAY FROM THE WELL"

Songo gave him a weird look, then noticed Inuyasha was right behind him,

She stood away from it, holding on to shippo

"Please hurry Kagome"

Shippo shivered and hid his face.

**Inuyasha**

" One way or another, I well get you Miroku, and once I slice my nail's into your slummy skin, your woman is the next to go."

*_Stop, please just stop, Miroku's wife, she's carrying his child, you don't need to do this, you got nothing left to prove, listen to what Miroku said, and just think, THINK_."

He growled and shook his head,

***Why should I care***

* _What if it were kagome?, What if a demon came after our mate, while she was carrying our child, how would you fell than_?*

***Feh, the demon wouldn't of had a chance**,*

*_GRR, THAT'S NOT THE POINT_*

" Stop trying to distract me, i have scores to settled."

Miroku glanced back, and seen that Inuyasha had slowed his pass,

He took a vantage and hurried to the well

Once he reached Songo, he looked around, in total shock, " Where's Kagome?, "

Songo started explaining, but everything came out way to fast,

" Wow, wow, slow down Songo, what are you even talking about?"

Songo took a deep breath, and explained. Once she was finished,

Miroku's eye twitched,

"**WHATTTTT**!" he yelled out,

Songo grinned innocently ^_^, " Now Miroku, there's no reason to yell"

Miroku narrowed his eye's -_-

" Damn, we ain't gonna have enough, time, she was suppose to stay put"

Songo, watched as Miroku paced and ran his hands threw his hair.

" She better get here fast, Inuyasha wasn't far behind me"

Speaking of the devil, Inuyasha was out of the shadows, he jumped up and landed right in front of the Monk,

He smirked, " Stupid human, haven't you learned anything yet, you can run as fast as you wish, but ill always catch up."

Miroku blocked Songo

" Your problems are with me Inuyasha, this has nothing to do with anyone else but you and I"

Inuyasha threw back his head and laughed.

" Wrong, You took the most important thing away from me, forcing her away, Im gonna destroy your dreams miroku, Im gonna make you watch, as I slotter your woman and unborn child."

"**HOLD IT RIGHT THERE INUYASHA**!"

An arrow landed right in front of him, inches away from his foot,

Inuyasha growled and a looked up, But his eyes weren't as hard as they were, after he seen, who it was who shot the arrow, " Kagome..."

**"Hymn For The Missing"By: RED**

**I tried to walk together**

**But the night was growing dark**

**Thought you were beside me**

**But I reached and you were gone**

**Sometimes I hear you calling**

**From some lost and distant shore**

**I hear you crying softly for the way it was before**

**Where are you now?**

**Are you lost?**

**Will I find you again?**

**Are you alone?**

**Are you afraid?**

**Are you searching for me?**

**Why did you go? I had to stay**

**Now I'm reaching for you**

**Will you wait? will you wait?**

**Will I see you again?**

**You took it with you when you left**

**These scars are just a trace**

**Now it wanders lost and wounded**

**This heart that I misplaced**

**Where are you now?**

**Are you lost?**

**Will I find you again?**

**Are you alone?**

**Are you afraid?**

**Are you searching for me?**

**Why did you go? I had to stay**

**Now I'm reaching for you**

**Will you wait? will you wait?**

**Will I see you again?**

Inuyasha went still, and just stared as Kirara landed and Kagome jumped off.

She hurried and stood in front of Miroku , Protecting him and Songo in the process,

She aimed her arrow right for his chest, and had a determined emotion in her eye's

**(remembering)**

~*_What if it were kagome?, What if a demon came after our mate, while she was carrying our child, how would you fell than_?*~

" You-have-to stop, this is madness Inuyasha, pure and utter madness, you need to change back, you need to return to your old self"

Her plea ran into his head,

*we can't hurt her, you know that, you know no matter what your felling, vengeance isn't the right path to go on, let me out, let me fix the mistakes you caused, please, *

A deep dark rumble came from inuyasha chest, he tilted his head and looked at Kagome, he took a step forward, Kagome pulled her string on her bow farther up.

Kagome watched as his hand came out and wrapped itself around the bow,

Miroku closed his eyes, in complete horror,

"Wake up Inuyasha, please, I don't wanna hurt you" .

His eyes looked deeply into hers for a moment or two,

blood admiring chocolate,

Then quickly, he tore the bow from outta her hand,

Kagome gasped, her bow snapped in half when it landed on the ground,

Kagome's hand's covered her face, shaken,

*Mom, grampus, Sota, im so sorry* She thought,

When pain and angony didn't come, she peeked through her fingers,

Inside of being slotterd, Inuyasha grabbed a hold of her hand,

And pulled her forward, his arms came around her and his head lay, in the crook of her neck,

Kagome was scared at first, then after awhile, her arms went around him.

His eyes were closed, and his hold was tight,

*_You see, no matter what side were on, we can't escape from our heart, even in demon form, it's time for you to go back to sleep, and let me free, she needs both of us to love her, she fell in love with a half demon, not a full demon, and right now, she needs her half demon husband._*

* _**yeah,...okay**_*

Miroku stood behind, watching the shocking transformation,

He couldn't see Inuyasha's eyes, but he watched as the purple strips on his face disappeared. He looked down at the stuff he brought with him, and kicked it off to the side, whistling.

Kagome waited awhile in silent's, " Inuyasha,...is it really you?"

Instead of specking, he nodded into her shoulder, words were worthless right not, if he were to speak, he'd break down in tears,

Kagome smiled and thanked god, she closed her eyes an ran her one hand down threw his hair.

Kagome pulled back and put both palms on his face, his eyes were hidden under bangs and castes out by shadows,

" Inuyasha, please open your eyes"

* If I open my eye's ill crumble*

But thought's aside, he slowly opened his eyes and looked sadly at her,

water started gathering up in his golden orbs,.

" It's okay Inuyasha, I understand, really I do" She smiled at him and thou they didn't drip, her thumb ran across his eye to erase the wetness,

" Kagome,...i, I didn't mean to, I ...i just lost control and...and"

Kagome sealed his worried mouth with her lips.

Inuyasha groaned and closed his eyes, holding on to the very thing he thought he was never gonna hold again, kiss again, or love again.

Miroku thanked the heaven's, and kagome,

Today there lives were spared, and hopefully, Inuyasha's and Kagome's well move forward

Inuyasha pulled back and grinned at Kagome, " Thank you...for staying"

She nodded " I didn't know you were under a spell Inuyasha, I just thought you were...well...still you from the past.

The him from the past, chancing after dead memories.

He didn't blame her, he didn't know he was under a spell either.

"Kagome, well never have to worry about that...When I was enraged, I haunted Kikyo down, and I destroyed her."

Kagome's face ashed and she glanced at Miroku,

"Kagome, he wasn't himself when it happened." Miroku said

" No, I was still in control when I killed Kikyo, it was afterwards that everything went black"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku

" After you left to find some way to reopen the well, I went in search of kikyo to find out what happen, in some way, I knew. She said she was only doing what I couldn't' When I found out she placed me under a hypnotic spell.

I knew enough was enough and I had to deal with it, so I did, I killed her, but I did with no regrets.

How can you have regrets for someone, when that person's already dead?

I did it for us kagome, I couldn't lose you"

Tears streamed down Kagome's face, but they were happy tears,. No more well her beloved run back to a person who was nothing more but a shell with a soul

" Miroku, im sorry I took my vengeance out on you, you didn't do anything wrong, All you were doing was protecting Kagome, I understand that now. You had every right to think lowly of me, I don't blame any of you for thinking lowly,"

Kagome held Inuyasha's hand, then Miroku walked up and placed his hand on his shoulder, All at once the all walked up hooked arm to arm with one another.

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha eye's lit up. " I'm not the only one who love's you, inuyasha, "

Inuyasha bent down to kiss Kagome. " I wouldn't of done what I did, if I didn't love you kagome," he whispered.

Shippo jumped on Inuyasha shoulder .

He laughed,

~**Even in the darkest of minds, the heart well always find its way back home**,~

The end,


	10. Author's Note to ' Mistakes'

Authers Note,

~** YAY, it's done, im kinda proud of this story, im just glade i got this one finished, i had to delete some older story's that i just couldn't finish cause i lost track.**

**I wanna give a big thanks to my viewers, Ya no, i was just tellin my bf, i wished i never started fanfiction stories, cause i always seem to start on one topic, then i end up doing another, then i get all fluster'ed and forget what i was doing, **

**But even thou it takes time, it's well worth it.**

**Oh and i defently wanna thank google spell check lol, i do apologize for my miss spelling, its one thing i defently not very good at.**

**Anyway, i guess it's on to the next,**

**See ya all soon~**


End file.
